


Un sacchetto di brioches

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: Note: La fanfiction partecipa a:* Cowt9, indetto da Lande di Fandom* Week 4, Missione 2* Prompt: Litigare e fare pace* Parole: 544





	Un sacchetto di brioches

**Author's Note:**

> Note: La fanfiction partecipa a:  
> * Cowt9, indetto da Lande di Fandom  
> * Week 4, Missione 2  
> * Prompt: Litigare e fare pace  
> * Parole: 544

Odiava litigare con Steve, ma qualche volta si meritava d’essere ricoperto soltanto di coloriti insulti.

Perché si ostinava a inviare quelle stupide lettere ai centri d’arruolamento? Prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto e, oltre a rifiutarlo continuamente, l’esercito avrebbe sicuramente preso dei provvedimenti. Sarebbe stato multato o forse recluso per aver camuffato la propria identità.

Steve Rogers possedeva, purtroppo, una fantasia davvero sfrenata quando si trattava di inventare nuove identità. L’ultima era “Steve McInthyre, contadino del Missouri”. Poi c’era stato “Steve Black di Washington, figlio di avvocati”, “Steve Roswell, fioraio del New Jersey” e infine “Steve King, Alabama. Possessore di una libreria.” L’aveva rimproverato più volte, ma non era servito a niente. L’amico aveva la testa più dura di un mattone.

Bucky superò gli ultimi scalini, raggiungendo la soglia dell’appartamento. Bussò cautamente, attendendo che gli venisse aperto. Il battente, tuttavia, non si schiuse neppure.

«Che vuoi?» lo apostrofò una voce dall’interno.

«Soltanto parlare…» rispose, scuotendo leggermente il sacchetto di carta che aveva per le mani «Ho portato dei biscotti.»

«Parlare? Ancora vuoi parlare?»

«Già…» ammise infine. Steve si comportava come una ragazzina isterica lasciata dal fidanzato, in quei frangenti. Sempre con quell’accento scettico e pronto a rinfacciargli ogni minimo sbaglio «Apri, dai.» lo incalzò, mentre finalmente l’uscio si spalancava. 

Sulla soglia apparve la figura emaciata del proprietario di casa. Una zazzera bionda incorniciava un volto pallido e scavato, dove gli occhi chiari apparivano contornati da una coppia di borse piuttosto evidenti.

«Stai bene?» chiese, mentre una mano sottile guizzava a strappargli il sacchettino di brioches dalle mani.

«Sì.» 

Era una menzogna decisamente pallida, ma decise di soprassedere: indagare avrebbe portato, senza dubbio, all’ennesima rottura.  
«Posso entrare? O devo rimanere sulla porta di casa a fare compagnia al portaombrelli?»

Quell’uscita strappò all’altro una piccola risata. Steve si scostò, indicandogli il tavolo della vicina cucina:  
«Mettiti lì.» gli disse «Vuoi del the?»

«Perché no?» sedette su uno sgangherato sgabello, poggiando i gomiti sul bordo di legno e accomodando il viso nel palmo delle mani «Sei arrabbiato con me, Steve?» chiese infine.

Ricevette un leggero scuotere del capo:  
«No. Solo… mi ferisce vedere che non credi in me.»

«Ti sbagli. Io credo in te. L’ho sempre fatto e questo non cambia le cose…» sussurrò, ricevendo in cambio un piattino con una brioches ed una tazza di the caldo «Steve, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non puoi arruolarti se non riesci nemmeno a passare le visite mediche.»

«Non sopporto l’idea che tu parta senza di me.»

«Tornerò presto, non ti preoccupare.»

«Come fai ad esserne così certo?»

«Non posso mica lasciarti qui a fare il cretino da solo, non credi? Tornerò, te lo prometto.» sussurrò appena, soffiando sulla tazza bollente per raffreddare la bevanda appena servita.

Raccolse una risata decisa, e si ritrovò ad osservare il viso dell’amico ormai inondato dello zucchero a velo dei cornetti. La discussione di qualche ora prima era ormai lontana. Era come se non vi fosse mai stata, ma in fondo era questo il bello del loro rapporto: potevano litigare, insultarsi, prendersi per i capelli, ma dopo poco tornava tutto come prima. Sospirò sollevato, ma l’ilarità di quell’attimo durò poco; Steve tornò a crucciarsi:  
«E se non tornassi, Buck?»

Scrollò le spalle, mimando un leggero sorriso:  
«Beh, vorrà dire che tu verrai a prendermi.»


End file.
